


Rain Drain

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	Rain Drain

"Why is it that whenever we go on these adventures, stupid things happen?" Pikachu said as he was tired.

"Because you wanted this!" Meowth commented as he shoved a pickle into Pikachu's ear.

And then it began to rain, with the drizzel turning into pickles as everyone screamed joyfully, trying to get the pickles for themselves.

"This is stupid," Piplup sighed as he was eating birdseed he found in the garbage.


End file.
